Naruto the Fox and the Wolf
by Noah Rudd
Summary: Growing up as a jinchuuriki is never easy but what will naruto do if he had the love of a sister to help him through it all or will it not be enough
1. The Fox and the Wolf

**_Shadow_** **_Fox_**: Hello there Readers im shadow fox now then im new to this so sorry if my grammar is a bit off * door breaks down *

**_Shadow_** **_fox_**: What the Hell

**_Naruko: _**Hey sorry about the door me and naruto wanted to help you with the story *Smiles brightly*

**_Shadow_** **_fox_**: ...*sighs* Alright fine but please don't break anything else.

**_Naruto_**: Thanks for letting us help and i promise she won't break anything else ***_Breaks_** **_TV_***

***_Crash_***

**_Shadow_** **_fox/Naruko_**: ...***_yells_*** What did You just break!!!

**_Naruto_**: Umm... How mad would you be if i said i broke your tv!?

**_Shadow_** **_foxNaruko_**: ... Your so dead get back here right now!!!!

**_Naruto_**: I'm sorry *Runs away*Mercy please!!!

**_Shadow_** **_Fox_**: Sorry Readers but I'm gonna beat Naruto senseless Naruko please do the disclaimer.

**_Naruko_**: Shadow fox doesn't own anything to do with naruto or any of the characters.

**_Shadow_** **_fox_**: thanks now then.

**_Shadow_** **_fox/Naruko_**: * **_yells_** **_in demonic voice * GET THE HELL BACK HERE AND TAKE YOUR BEATING LIKE A MAN NARUTO!!!!!_**

**_Naruto_**: * **_screams_*** NOT THE FACE PLEASE!!!!

* * *

**october 10th at Konoha hospital **

* * *

**_Biwako_**

: Come on push Kushina.

**_Kushina_**: IM TRYING IT HURTS!

**_Minato_**: I know that you can do it.

**_Kushina_**: MINATO I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN I WILL RIP OFF THE PART THAT MAKES YOU A MAN AND SHOVE IT DOWN YOUR THROAT.

**_Biwako_**: One more push.

**_Kushina_**: *Screams*

**_Biwako_**: Congratulations on your three beautiful kids Kushina

**_Kushina_**: Let me see my baby's Minato look there so beautiful.

**_Kasumi: _**ka-chan is this them

**_Minato_**: Yes they are they are your little brother's and sister.

**_Minato: _**Kushina what should we name them?

**_Kushina_**: How about Naruto for the blond and red haired boy.

Mito for the red haried girl.

And Meema for the blond haired boy.

**_Minato_**: I love them there perfect.

* * *

**7 years later Village of ****_Konoha_**

* * *

In the home of the namiaze family we find Minato and Kushina in the clan traning grounds teaching Meema and Mito how to unlock their chakra unknown to them the third son Naruto namikaze is in the window watching them**_._**

* * *

Why can't they train me to do they not love me to i wish onee'chan was here i miss her ***hugs stuffed wolf*** walks down stairs and leaves. Naruto walks to the hospital. At the hospital naruto enters Kasumi nee chan.** kasumi ****POV:**Naruto kun what are you doing here *hugs naruto* i missed you so much but shouldn't be traning at home not that i mind wait don't tell me they th old you they wouldn't train you!?No they don't want to take the time to train you but they'll train those two spoiled brats fine I'll train you myself come on naruto kun your onee chan will teach you personally. Don't worry i won't abandon you no matter what no then lets go train shall we i.

* * *

**_At traning ground 7_**

* * *

**Kasumi POV**

Okay naruto i want you to follow exactly what i do.

* * *

**_3rd person_**

* * *

Kasumi sits down and crosses her legs and closes her eyes naruto mimics her exactly. now naruto i want you to breath slowly and rerelax and search for a warm felling in your stomach and then pull on it.

Naruto what he was told and immediately feels the warm felling and then pulls on it.


	2. The Fox and the wolf love

**_Shadow_** **_Fox_**: Hello there Readers im shadow fox now then im new to this so sorry if my grammar is a bit off * door breaks down *

**_Shadow_** **_fox_**: What the Hell

**_Naruko: _**Hey sorry about the door me and naruto wanted to help you with the story *Smiles brightly*

**_Shadow_** **_fox_**: ...*sighs* Alright fine but please don't break anything else.

**_Naruto_**: Thanks for letting us help and i promise she won't break anything else ***_Breaks_** **_TV_***

***_Crash_***

**_Shadow_** **_fox/Naruko_**: ...***_yells_*** What did You just break!!!

**_Naruto_**: Umm... How mad would you be if i said i broke your tv!?

**_Shadow_** **_foxNaruko_**: ... Your so dead get back here right now!!!!

**_Naruto_**: I'm sorry *Runs away*Mercy please!!!

**_Shadow_** **_Fox_**: Sorry Readers but I'm gonna beat Naruto senseless Naruko please do the disclaimer.

**_Naruko_**: Shadow fox doesn't own anything to do with naruto or any of the characters.

**_Shadow_** **_fox_**: thanks now then.

**_Shadow_** **_fox/Naruko_**: * **_yells_** **_in demonic voice * GET THE HELL BACK HERE AND TAKE YOUR BEATING LIKE A MAN NARUTO!!!!!_**

**_Naruto_**: * **_screams_*** NOT THE FACE PLEASE!!!!

* * *

**october 10th at Konoha hospital **

* * *

**_Biwako_**

: Come on push Kushina.

**_Kushina_**: IM TRYING IT HURTS!

**_Minato_**: I know that you can do it.

**_Kushina_**: MINATO I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN I WILL RIP OFF THE PART THAT MAKES YOU A MAN AND SHOVE IT DOWN YOUR THROAT.

**_Biwako_**: One more push.

**_Kushina_**: *Screams*

**_Biwako_**: Congratulations on your three beautiful kids Kushina

**_Kushina_**: Let me see my baby's Minato look there so beautiful.

**_Kasumi: _**ka-chan is this them

**_Minato_**: Yes they are they are your little brother's and sister.

**_Minato: _**Kushina what should we name them?

**_Kushina_**: How about Naruto for the blond and red haired boy.

Mito for the red haried girl.

And Meema for the blond haired boy.

**_Minato_**: I love them there perfect.

* * *

**7 years later Village of ****_Konoha_**

* * *

In the home of the namiaze family we find Minato and Kushina in the clan traning grounds teaching Meema and Mito how to unlock their chakra unknown to them the third son Naruto namikaze is in the window watching them**_._**

* * *

Why can't they train me to do they not love me to i wish onee'chan was here i miss her ***hugs stuffed wolf*** walks down stairs and leaves. Naruto walks to the hospital. At the hospital naruto enters Kasumi nee chan.** kasumi ****POV:**Naruto kun what are you doing here *hugs naruto* i missed you so much but shouldn't be traning at home not that i mind wait don't tell me they th old you they wouldn't train you!?No they don't want to take the time to train you but they'll train those two spoiled brats fine I'll train you myself come on naruto kun your onee chan will teach you personally. Don't worry i won't abandon you no matter what no then lets go train shall we i.

* * *

**_At traning ground 7_**

* * *

**Kasumi POV**

Okay naruto i want you to follow exactly what i do.

* * *

**_3rd person_**

* * *

Kasumi sits down and crosses her legs and closes her eyes naruto mimics her exactly. now naruto i want you to breath slowly and rerelax and search for a warm felling in your stomach and then pull on it.

Naruto what he was told and immediately feels the warm felling and then pulls on it.


End file.
